thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribute Fill-Out Guide
When creating a character, you must choose a "fill-out" template to follow, to know which things are required. Usually, the games you join at The Hunger Games Wiki will contain a template you can follow, however if you're creating a character without having a game ready to submit to, or if no template for the characters is given, you can here see a guide to which templates are used: The Basic Template Name: Gender: District: Age: Weapon: An extremely basic one, found in few games. This template will only require you to submit the complete bases of a tribute and it will usually only take a short while to come with a tribute using this template. Example: Name: '''Blossom Ivygrow '''District: '''11 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Bow and Arrow, knives The Simple Template '''Name: Gender: District: Age: Weapon: Appearance: Strengths/skills: Weakness(es): Personality: A simple template, adding a bit more basic info to the tribute. It is good for the gamemaker who does not wish the juggle around with different tribute backstories, yet still want to have some guidelines for the different tributes, via the personality and appearance. Example: Name: '''Blossom Ivygrow '''District: '''11 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Bow and Arrow, knives '''Appearance: '''Blossom has brown hair, in the same color as dark chocolate. It flows in small waves down her back and goes all the way down to the waistline. Her eyes are green, the same color as leaves and is one of her most beautiful features. Her body is skinny and she doesn't have very big muscles. She's not very tall and has olive skin. '''Strengths/skills: '''Tree climbing, swift, knowledge about edible plants '''Weakness(es): '''Strength, stamina, afraid of fire, '''Personality: '''Blossom is a happy girl who will always look at life with a positive smile. She's rather gullible and is easily tricked by many. She doesn't seem very careful and is often very curious, loving to try out new things. She usually can't sit still and is always looking for some fun. She has a hard time being serious and quiet. Her upbeat personality make her loved by many but often blinds her to do things before thinking twice, which can often lead to bad situations for her. The Old School Template '''Name: Gender: District: Age: Weapon: Appearance: Strengths/skills: Weakness(es): Personality: Backstory/History: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Token: This template used to be very popular a year ago or so, used by many gamemakers. It covers the basics, but also give some guidelines on how to portray the tribute with "personality" and "backstory". This could be a good template for new gamemakers who still aren't very used to make games. They take a bit longer to fill than the other two and will take some more consideration because of the backstory. Example: Name: '''Blossom Ivygrow '''District: '''11 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Bow and Arrow, knives '''Appearance: '''Blossom has brown hair, in the same color as dark chocolate. It flows in small waves down her back and goes all the way down to the waistline. Her eyes are green, the same color as leaves and is one of her most beautiful features. Her body is skinny and she doesn't have very big muscles. She's not very tall and has olive skin. '''Strengths/skills: '''Tree climbing, swift, knowledge about edible plants '''Weakness(es): '''Strength, stamina, afraid of fire, '''Personality: '''Blossom is a happy girl who will always look at life with a positive smile. She's rather gullible and is easily tricked by many. She doesn't seem very careful and is often very curious, loving to try out new things. She usually can't sit still and is always looking for some fun. She has a hard time being serious and quiet. Her upbeat personality make her loved by many but often blinds her to do things before thinking twice, which can often lead to bad situations for her. '''Backstory/History: '''Blossom lived in District 11 with her mother and two older sisters. Her family was rather poor. Her father died in a riot that happened several years ago. He was killed by peacekeepers (although, her father did not even participate) and ever since then, the Ivygrow-family has been scared of Capitol. Being alone with three children, Blossom's mother worked long and often the children had to take care of themselves. Blossom used to be bullied, mostly because of her mother never having time for her. Blossom would often be lonely and sad. She felt less than everyone. However, as she got older, she found a way to stop the bullying. She began to make fun of herself when her bullies made fun of her, which made them stop. She got known to the school's "funny girl" and gained a lot of friends. '''Interview Angle: '''Blossom will be sweet and friendly to the Capitol. She may try and get some sponsors by making the people feel bad for such an innocent girl going into the games. She hopes she can blend in a bit so that the other tributes does not notice her and target her. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Blossom is swift so she will rush off her pedestal and get a few things in front of her, maybe a backpack if a small one is close by. If not, she try and get her hands on a knife and maybe some water, however she will leave the cornucopia before the career reaches to pick up a weapon. '''Token: '''Her mother medallion. In it, she carries a picture of her mother, and her two older sisters. The Modern Template '''Name: Gender: District: Age: Weapon: Appearance: Strengths/skills: Weakness(es): Personality: Backstory/History: Interview Angle: Bloodbath Strategy: Games Strategy: Token: Height: Fears: Alliance: The Modern Template is the most common template used today. Like the Old School it adds a lot of guidelines but also adds more to the tributes strategy with alliance-preferences and games strategy. This template will for most people take a while to fill out and it often gives the most complex tributes. Good for experienced gamemakers and tribute-makers. Example: 'Name: '''Blossom Ivygrow '''District: '''11 '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Weapon: '''Bow and Arrow, knives '''Appearance: '''Blossom has brown hair, in the same color as dark chocolate. It flows in small waves down her back and goes all the way down to the waistline. Her eyes are green, the same color as leaves and is one of her most beautiful features. Her body is skinny and she doesn't have very big muscles. She's not very tall and has olive skin. '''Strengths/skills: '''Tree climbing, swift, knowledge about edible plants '''Weakness(es)*: '''Strength, stamina, '''Personality: '''Blossom is a happy girl who will always look at life with a positive smile. She's rather gullible and is easily tricked by many. She doesn't seem very careful and is often very curious, loving to try out new things. She usually can't sit still and is always looking for some fun. She has a hard time being serious and quiet. Her upbeat personality make her loved by many but often blinds her to do things before thinking twice, which can often lead to bad situations for her. '''Backstory/History: '''Blossom lived in District 11 with her mother and two older sisters. Her family was rather poor. Her father died in a riot that happened several years ago. He was killed by peacekeepers (although, her father did not even participate) and ever since then, the Ivygrow family has been scared of Capitol. Being alone with three children, Blossom's mother worked long and often the children had to take care of themselves. Blossom used to be bullied, mostly because of her mother never having time for her. Blossom would often be lonely and sad. She felt less than everyone. However, as she got older, she found a way to stop the bullying. She began to make fun of herself when her bullies made fun of her, which made them stop. She got known to the school's "funny girl" and gained a lot of friends. '''Interview Angle: '''Blossom will be sweet and friendly to the Capitol. She may try and get some sponsors by making the people feel bad for such an innocent girl going into the games. She hopes she can blend in a bit so that the other tributes does not notice her and target her. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Blossom is swift so she will rush off her pedestal and get a few things in front of her, maybe a backpack if a small one is close by. If not, she try and get her hands on a knife and maybe some water, however she will leave the cornucopia before the career reaches to pick up a weapon. '''Games Strategy: '''Blossom will join a bigger alliance using her social skills to get in. She will stay with them throughout the game but break from them after a while. Alone she will stay in a covered area, most likely where there's trees. '''Height: '''5'1 '''Fears: '''Blossom has always been scared of fire. She knows the risk to it, and that many have died so she's always very careful around it and doesn't like to be near it. She's also very scared of peacekeepers because they killed her father '''Alliance: '''Blossom prefers a bigger alliance of 3 to 4 members including her. She would like some tributes from the outlying districts because she feels more connected to them, being from an outlying district herself. She would prefer to have some older female tributes as they would remind her of her sisters from home. '''Token: '''Her mother medallion. In it, she carries a picture of her mother, and her two older sisters. *Please note here that because of the new feature, "fears", being ''afraid of fire does no longer count as a weakness. Extra features All of these features are sometimes seen in tributes templates, just not very often. You can consider adding them to your tribute; however it's rarely that you will need them. You can also consider them as a gamemaker. Secondary Weapon(s) Some gamemakers may desire that the tribute has a "main weapon" which they're best with. Because they don't want to erase the option of having more than one weapon, they will call the first category "Main Weapon" and then call the second category: "Secondary weapon". Weight Not that much to discuss here. Some gamemakers prefer to know the weight for the tributes, often to measure their strength in hand-to-hand combat (incase "strength" hadn't already been written in "Skills/Weaknesses") or to make a cooler table of tributes. This feature isn't very liked by most tribute makers. Family Sometimes, a gamemaker may require to know certain positions in the tribute's family like their mother, father and siblings. This way it's easier to write Reapings and is also nice additional info in the rest of the games. However, most backstories already mentions their family so it's not the most necessary. Reaction When Reaped/Volunteered A way so that the gamemaker easier can write reapings. This also gives the tribute maker a possibility to influence the reaping of their tribute, instead of the gamemaker writing it all. Chariot Rides Strategy One of the rarest extra features. Since Chariots rides are quite infamous for being tedious and boring, most gamemakers prefer not to add these. However, in the unlikely case that there is written chariot rides, the gamemaker may request these. This makes it easier for the gamemaker to know what to aim for when writing the chariot rides. However, this section is not often needed since people tend to write advice to their tributes about these sections. Group Training Strategy A rarely used one, as -again- often these strategies are give in advice, but in some games, gamemaker may request these. This makes it easier for the gamemaker to know what to add when they are writing group training. Private Training Strategy Of all the "strategy" fill outs (not counting "Bloodbath/games strategy") this is the one seen the most. However it is still quite rare, since often these strategies are give in advice, but in some games, gamemaker may request these. This makes it easier for the gamemaker to know which training scores to give the different tributes. Category:Watercooler Category:Unfinished Category:Guides